First Day
by Pipskittles18
Summary: A gift fanfic for Kimura Kaoru! Sanji doesn't think much of the senior Zoro, but that will all change on the first day of a new school year. ONE SHOT School setting
1. Chapter 1

HELLO peoples!

This a request fanfiction from Kimura Kaoru!

I hope you like it! I worked real hard on this so enjoy! ;)

'Of course," thought Sanji, "Of course he's in my Biology class. Dammit."

Sanji glared at the tall, green haired senior that had just walked into his Biology class. Sanji hated him. He was cold, unfeeling, didn't talk to anyone and kept to himself, yet all the girls (and some boys) still went crazy over him. He always had a tag-along group following him in the hall, as after school to his car. Which was about a thousand times nicer than Sanji's old moldy skateboard he used to get to school. Sanji didn't understand why everyone liked him so much. He was a show off in the dojo and Sanji personally thought he was stuck up. And yet deep down inside him he was somehow just like the rest of them. He did think Roronoa Zoro could be cool, if he would just stop being, him.

Sanji continued glaring at him as he walked to the back of the room, and to Sanj's surprise, sat down next to him, dropping his bag on the floor carelessly. Sanji quickly turned and stared at the front of the room, not wanting a confrontation. Zoro leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms above his head yawning.

As Sanji glanced at him out the corner of his eye, a little freshman girl half the size of Zoro walked up to him without any fear and said, "Why you sitting in the back with all the losers?" She glanced at Sanji. "It's much better up in the front."

"Don't want to." Zoro said, not even looking at her. She pouted her lips. "You sure?", she said, putting her baby eyes on. Zoro finally turned his eyes on her. "Don't you have half a brain? If I say no, I mean it." Sanji snickered. They both looked at him. "So-sorry," He stammered before flipping his notebook open and shoving his nose in it.

"Fine," said the freshman. "Be that way." She flounced away, probably to gossip with all her friends about what just happened. Zoro leaned over to Sanji. "You. What's your name?" Sanji jumped and looked around before answering. "Sanji." The teacher came in and started roll call before Zoro could say anything else, but Sanji noticed that Zoro was still staring at him, but, thankfully, the teacher started the lesson before Zoro could say anymore.

"Today students, we are doing a research project. Now, you all have to pair up with a partner to do this. You have 2 minutes." Everyone started moving around, trying to lay claim to the partners they wanted before someone else beat them to it. Sanji sighed dejectedly. He hated partner stuff. No one ever wanted to be his partner, and he always got stuck with some random person.

Zoro wasn't looking around trying to find a partner either. Instead he leaned over to Sanji again and asked, "What grade are you in? Haven't we talked before?"

Sanji shook his head. "I don't think we've ever talked before. And i'm a junior."

"Let's be partners."

"What?" 'He's never talked to me before and now he wants to be partners?'

"Yes. Let's be partners." Zoro stood up and grabbed Sanji's wrist, pulling him up and out of his chair.

"What are you doing?!" Sanji protested but Zoro didn't let go until they had reached the back of the room where the lab counters were. He lead Sanji to the one in the utmost corner in semi-darkness. He finally let go.

"What the heck was that for?! I can walk by myself you know." He rubbed his wrists angrily. Zoro smirked. "You know, you're cute when you're angry. I wonder why I never noticed you before." Sanji didn't hear any sarcasm in his voice. Was he for real? Luckily they were interrupted by Sanji's half friend ( and former ex) Hikaru. "Hey Sanji guess….. Am I interrupting something?" he asked, glancing at Sanji and Zoro.

"No." snapped Sanji.

"Well…. I just wanted to tell you that the club is off today." He turned on his heel and walked off.

"What cub?" Zoro asked.

"Just a club."

"Which one?"

"I really don't think it's any of your business. Now, can we get this stupid thing over with?"

"Ahhh. I know which one." Sanji put his head in his hands. 'How did this happen to me?'

Zoro, while Sanji was distracted, pushed him up against the corner of the classroom.

"Hey?! What are you doing?!" Sanji tried to push him away but Zoro pinned his hands down by his sides.

"I meant what I said, when I said, let's be partners." He leaned down and kissed Sanji on the lips. Sanji was shocked, but not shocked enough to pull his head away and hiss at Zoro.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Zoro silenced him with another kiss. He didn't break away until Sanji was gasping for air.

"Partners? You mean…."

Zoro snickered. "You're slow, aren't you?"

Sanji, who was already beet red, blushed even more.

"Am not."

Zoro wound his fingers in Sanji's hair. "So? What do you say?"

"I don't even know you!"

"We can get to know each other."

Sanji bit his lip. He did want to say yes, but he didn't really know anything about Zoro. "But you're always so cold to other people. Why me?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Because I can. Now, are we gonna stand here all day, or," he leaned his face sow to Sanji's, "are you gonna give me an answer?" Sanji stared at his, He did have nice features, and who knew, maybe he was a softie outside of school.

"Well… I guess…"

Zoro smiled and kissed Sanji again, and this time Sanji kissed him back.

"Woah, OK, break it up you two." The teacher was behind them, and the whole class was staring at them.

"Sorry Sensei, it's just that he's so cute."

Thier teacher rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Take it outside, after class."

Sanji was mortified.

"Don't worry sir, we will." Zoro said, smirking at Sanji.

Such a great first day, Sanji thought.

ok so here it is! it only took me about 30 mins but i hope you like it! a lot XD and i'll do more (Maybe for a select few)

(why are my author's note so lame?)


	2. Filler Chapter?

Ok So Hi everyone.

Um I need to update my stories (thats why you're here, right?) but I realized it's a big hassle to try and write/ update 6,7? stories at once.

So, to make my stories (fanfics) have better writing, longer chapters, and more updates (so people won't have to wait 3 months)

I am only going to update and actively work on 3 fanfictions at a time. I am also going to finish them before posting any other ones.

The ones I'm going to do are: First Day, Daddy, and Just A regular Life.

Pm me if you got questions? (maybe i dunno only if you want too)

If you no likey dont be mean!


	3. Chapter 3

After Biology, Zoro had dragged Sanji out of the classroom into the parking lot, and stopped right outside of Zoro's car. He had turned to Sanji and had told him that they were to meet in front of the school, 2 hours before it started.

"But that's only if you want to." Zoro had said, looking at Sanji anxiously.

"Um..." Sanji had still been in shock after all that had happened in Bio.

"It'll be a chance to get to know each other." Zoro said. Before Sanji could answer, thunder cracked across the sky, and it started to rain. "I'll drive you home." Zoro offered.

Sanji lived on the very outskirts of town, so the drive was a longish one. Zoro had put in a CD of Godsmack and sang along with all the songs. He knew every word.

"You really know this CD don't you?" Sanji said. He thought Zoro had a very beautiful voice, but he didn't tell him that. Zoro turned to stare at Sanji. You've never heard Godsmack before?" he asked, surprised. Sanji shook his head as they pulled into his driveway. Zoro peered out of his rainy front window. "This is your house?" Sanji nodded. "I live with my mom and my three sisters." Sanji's house was so small that he had to sleep on the couch in the living room while his mom and sisters shared a room.

"Thanks for the ride." Sanji said, starting to open his door. Zoro grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"You promise you'll be there tomorrow?" he asked. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Zoro yanked Sanji over to him and kissed before shoving him out the door. "You'd better be," he warned with a smile before roaring outof the drive way. Sanji just shook his head and went into his house.

"SANJI!" One of his sisters flew at him and latched onto his middle, hugging him tightly. "Sanji... You're here early!" Jade, the youngest of his triplet sisters, looked up at him with her sharp green eyes. She dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Everyone is sleeping... Can I show you something? I have a present for you."

"Sure." She motioned for him to stay, then went up to her shared room. She came down a moment later and put a pretty feather earrinin his hand.

"Thanks Jade." He put it in his left ear. "Oh and Sanji, Hikaru is waiting for you, in the tree house."

"What? Since when?"

"I don't know." She skipped off the the living room. Sanji made his way to the back yard, which was pretty big. "Hikaru?" The tree house door opened and Hikaru jumped down in front of Sanji. "Hi Sanji." Sanji noticed Hikaru's were... bloody? "Ah, Hikaru?" Then he noticed the knife behind Hikaru's back.

Ha tis short I know

I'm sorry :(

But I UPLOADED IT :)


End file.
